


evan owes steph lunch

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Drabble, I live for poly emh, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, because uh fuck you, demigirl Stephanie, jeff and Evan are gay dorks, theyre playing mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Poly EMH because uh I love it?





	evan owes steph lunch

"Wow you're bad at this." Evan taunted Jeff, clicking buttons on the controlled, taking the lead in the game.

"You're not the one with an overgrown toddler in your goddamn lap." Jeff complained, moving his arms to try and get a better grip on the controller, Evan moved his head slightly to accommodate to the movement.

"Jeff, stop insulting Evan, you're falling behind." Stephanie laughed. from beside Jeff. "Also, fuck all of you, I'm winning now, haha!" She proclaimed.

"No!" Evan exclaimed, stretching out the word for emphasis. Stephanie laughed, as she passed the goal, which she turned towards Evan. "You owe me lunch, bitch."

Evan groaned, placing the controller on the couch beside him. "Jeff is the one who was in the last place between us all." Evan argued.

"Probably because Vinny wasn't playing." Jeff shrugged

"I can hear you!" Vinny shouted from the other room, making the others laugh as he walked in to the room. "Plus, that doesn't change the bet. I was there when you two made it."

"This is homophobic." Evan said, throwing his hands up. Jeff laughed, putting his hand into his face. Jeff grabbed one of Evans wrists and twisted it slightly. "Do not!" He yelled.

Vinny rolled his eyes, laughing as he sat down on the couch next to them. "You're both so stupid." He joked. Stephanie nodded, making a noise of agreement.

"But you love us!" Evan said, pulling his arm away from Jeff's grasp. Jeff resorted to ruffling his hands through Evans hair, which Evan reacted to by grabbing at Jeff's hands and trying to pull them away.

"I wonder why sometimes." Vinny muttered, laying his head onto Jeff's shoulder. Stephanie joined, laying across Evans lap.

"Wow, this is gay." Jeff commented, making them laugh.

"Technically not, Steph is a demigirl." Evan shrugged. "I don't know if that's gay or not."

"Technically, the thing is everyone who likes me is gay in someway, so that's fun." Steph laughed. "But this is only gay between you, Jeff and Vinny. I'm only dating you, Ev."

"Guess I'm the gay one then." Evan shrugged. 


End file.
